Tomoyo's Unsent Letters
by Poetess Xylophila
Summary: Tomoyo enjoys writing letters to her friends. Yet, there are some letters better not to be sent, at least, in her opinion . One-sided TomoyoxSakura
1. Chapter 1

On the day when Tomoyo met Sakura

Dear Sakura Kinomoto,

Um… this might be a bit awkward and surprise for you, but, you are the apple in my eye. I wish I can be with you forever, with whole-hearted passion.

Probably you have forgotten the rabbit-shaped eraser you gave me today, even if you do, you might think this is quite trivial too. However, to me, this is my life-time treasure, for this is the first present that you, Sakura Kinomoto, gave me. You cannot imagine how every cell in my body sang with joy when you gave me your eraser. It was hard for me not to blush, just because I do not want to embarrass you.

Than you, dear God, for letting I meet my destined person so early.

Sakura, would you give me a chance to treat you well at least? Let me make you fitting and stylish clothes, let me tape all of your life on my camcorder, let me sing all of your favorite songs, may I? At the very least, let us be good friends, shall we?

Always yours

Tomoyo Daidouji


	2. Chapter 2

On the day when Tomoyo found out Sakura was a Card Captor

Dear Sakura,

Oh! Wow! Now I have such a wonderful magical friend! I feel so excited to have so many more reasons to make you new clothes and to hang out with you! What kind of fabric should I choose? What design should I use? I must make you the prettiest Card Captor and record your entire card capturing with my new camcorder.

Card capturing might be dangerous, but, Sakura, I'm sure that you will always protect me, right? Besides, there might be times, even only once, you need my help. I really wish you don't have to wait for me before I can help you. I hope to be at your side as often as I can.

I will never be your burden, Sakura, I promise.

Love

Tomoyo


	3. Chapter 3

On the day when the Voice card stole Tomoyo's voice

Dear Sakura,

Don't worry. I believe in you, always, like I believe in your motto,'Zettai daijoubu.' You see, whenever I'm in danger, it is always you who would be there to rescue me. I know that this time will be the same.

Don't be sad, don't blame yourself. It has never been your fault, Sakura. It's only one of the little tricks by Clow cards, right? Then it's time for me to tape our Card captor. I feel so happy!

To tell you the truth, as long as I can see you in the end, I would be more than willing to go through hell. Losing my voice is not much a torture, as long as long as you are by my side. Actually I should thank God for giving me a chance to prove my love for you to myself. I am really a happy person.

Don't worry for me, Sakura. I know you can get my voice back. Zettai daijoubu!

Love

Tomoyo


	4. Chapter 4

On the day when Tomoyo encouraged Syaoran to confess his feelings to Sakura

Dear Sakura,

I am an idiot. An absolute, helpless idiot.

I know I have no chance from the start. Then why should I let others have chances to have you? I am shattering my last hope. God, how can I be so stupid?

I am telling my enemy to woo you, Sakura. Yes, I am asking other person to woo you. And this other person is Syaoran Li. I am helpless. I am hopeless. And I know he has won your heart already, even you still have not notices it yet.

Knowing hopelessness is one thing. Seeing my hope shattering is another. Can you imagine how hard it was for me to hold myself as one when encouraged him to confess you his feelings? I felt like a million swords piercing through my heart. Again and again. Back and forth. Nobody can help me. I still need to hold my tears back and smile and lay out the whole situation to him.

I do feel very angry with myself. Why do I love someone who won't love me back as I want to? Why should I let others have my beloved one? I am crazy. Yet I also know why: you are in love with him, not me. You two can make each other happy and become a better couple. My lifetime wish is to make you feel happy until the end of your life. This is the only reason that can explain why I let Li have you.

Promise me, keep being happy, Sakura, okay?

Yours

Tomoyo


	5. Chapter 5

On the day before Sakura marry Syaoran

Dear sweet and happy Sakura,

First, I would like to congratulate you marrying Li. I can see both of you are in love with each other. I know you will be eternally happy when you are with him.

I still love you, Sakura. After all these years, we all become grown-ups, but my feelings to you just refuse to grow up like everything else.

Li is a very good guy. It is really nice to see you two as a happy couple, even my heart aches like it's going to burst at any moment. I do know that I won't have any chance from the very beginning, but to see the tiny hope shatter right in front of my eyes is a different thing. You never know for how many times I pray that you two would argue and break up, and then I would have a chance to make you mine. Yet, at the same time, I also pray that Li would treat you well and would never hurt you, because I hate to see your tears. You see, I've torn myself in half for so many times that I've forgotten how to pull myself back together.

However, it seems it is time for me to let you go. Of course, we will remain best friends, but I should let myself expose to the outside world and find a person that we would love each other. The right and duty to love you and care for you, starting from tomorrow, I'll leave all that to Li.

Don't worry though, my dearest Sakura, I will be on your side, till eternity.

Thank you, Sakura, for letting us be best friends for so many years. I wish our friendship will continue to blossom like cherry blossom, year after year. Would you help me to achieve this?

Goodbye, my first love.

Your eternal best friend

Tomoyo


End file.
